The Bone Lady on the Cruise Ship
by tropicalgirlie
Summary: Imagine if Brennan and Angela went on vacation about a week or so before Brennan and Booth worked together for the very first time...let's say that a very handsome man was on that vacation too, and happened to meet our favorite Forensic Anthropologist...
1. FridaySaturday

**So I'm totally GREAT at starting fics and not so great at finishing them (I have another in the works called The Fork in the Road) (you should read it…*hint*hint*) =) and I'm hoping that over the next two days (which I have off from work) that I can get a ton of writing done.**

**The idea for this one came to me on my drive home from work today. Imagine if Brennan and Angela went on a Caribbean cruise just a week or so before Brennan met Booth for the very first time…that's all I'm gonna say. I hope you enjoy!**

***Friday***

Temperance Brennan hadn't been on a vacation in a long time. She thought about it as she packed the last few things she wanted to bring on the cruise ship. She remembered going to Disney World with her parents when she was eight or nine, and other than that, she couldn't remember one. She had always thought going on her digs had been a vacation, but Angela had convinced her that she was wrong.

After pouring over brochures of all-inclusive resorts, cruises and adventure vacations, Angela and Brennan had decided on a seven day Caribbean cruise. They were leaving out of Miami, with stops in the Bahamas, St. Thomas, Puerto Rico and The Turks and Caicos. Angela had convinced her that it would be extremely educational and culturally enriching. She trusted her friend, so she readily agreed.

She was putting several articles and a book in her carry-on bag when her cell phone rang. Without looking at it, she answered, pacing around her living room making sure she had everything she needed. "Dr. Temperance Brennan speaking." She grabbed her passport off of her coffee table and put it in her purse.

"Hey, sweetie, it's me." Brennan could hear water running through the speaker of her phone.

"Hello, Angela. What can I do for you?" Brennan saw another book on her bookshelf that she wanted to bring, and grabbed it off the top shelf, then returned to her bedroom to pack it in her luggage.

"I was just calling to see if you're all ready for some fun in the sun." The sound of water grew louder.

"Yes, I'm just about packed. Angela, what is that sound? Where are you?" Brennan put a pair of sneakers in her luggage and put her sandals by the front door so they'd be ready for the morning.

"Oh, James is over. He's in the shower." Angela spoke with a grimace in her voice and before Brennan could ask more, Angela moved away from the sound of the water and when she spoke again her voice was just barely above a whisper. "Seriously honey, I'm so ready for a change of scenery." Brennan had heard Angela talk about James, but she had never met him.

"I too am looking forward to the sights and sounds of the Caribbean."

"I was talking about men, sweetie." Brennan heard a smirk in Angela's tone, but didn't understand it. With a shrug to herself she walked back into her kitchen. Surveying her apartment, she tried to think of anything else she might need. "This is going to be our opportunity to let loose, meet some hot young native boys and just have fun."

Brennan leaned against her kitchen counter. "It should be an interesting anthropological opportunity." Angela couldn't help the grin that spread across her face.

"Uh, yeah, what you said. Well I'm gonna try and get James out of here and get some sleep. I'll meet you in front of your building at six am, alright sweetie?"

"Yes. I will see you in the morning Angela." Brennan clicked her phone off, then went back into her bedroom to get ready for bed. She was actually getting excited. She knew it would be a fun trip with lots of explore and discover, but she was excited to spend a week with her friend. Angela seemed such a fun loving free spirit, and though she couldn't relate, she enjoyed spending time with her.

***Saturday***

Brennan pulled her luggage down the stairs to the sidewalk and the cab driver took it from her with a smile and put it in the trunk with Angela's. Brennan slid into the back seat next to her friend and was immediately enveloped in an Angela bear hug. "Morning, sweetie!" Angela just about shrieked. Brennan was surrounded by the warmth of her friend, and the scent of coconut and lime. "I am so excited for this trip!" She pulled back and Brenna saw that she was wearing a deep purple silky tank top and khaki shorts. Her long dark hair lay in beautiful waves over her shoulders. Her eyes were bright and the smile on her face was completely genuine. "Aren't you so excited?"

"Yes, I am actually. I haven't been on a vacation since I was a child. I have several books I'm looking forward to reading and a few articles I promised students that I would review."

"Bren, sweetie, just make sure you leave time for fun." She took her friend's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Angela, those things are fun to me." She leaned back in the taxi seat, her blue eyes searching her friend.

"No, I mean…_fun_. There are going to be plenty of hotties on that cruise, and I plan to meet several of them." Angela's grin grew wicked and Brennan couldn't help but return it.

"Ahh…_fun_." Brennan chuckled and neither of the women noticed the cab driver's eyebrows go up. Turning the corner, he headed towards the highway.

Brennan and Angela got checked in and went through security and had just about a forty five minute wait before their plane took off. Brennan was deep into a book about this history of various malformations of intercostals spaces, and Angela was reading a People magazine. The waiting area was mostly full, but several people were walking down the hallway towards different gates. "Oh, my God, would you look at that." Angela spoke and Brennan looked up from her book.

"What?" She looked at her friend and Angela nodded in front of her, and Brennan knew immediately what she was referring to.

A man had just taken a seat several rows over from the two ladies, and he caught Brennan's eyes immediately. His hair was dark but warm, just like his brown eyes. He wore a worn blue t-shirt and faded dark blue jeans. Brennan did a quick survey of his skeletal structure. His jaw line was superior, his shoulders broad and his chest strong. It was obvious from his physique that he was athletic, and when her eyes went back to his face, he was looking right at her. She stared at him for a moment, a challenge in her eyes. She could tell he was checking her out, and she let him. She loved it when men did that. She immediately felt superior and in control…just how she liked it.

"Hey, earth to Brennan." Angela's voice cut into Brennan's thoughts and she turned abruptly to look at her friend.

"Hot damn, Bren, we aren't even on the ship yet. Pace yourself." She chuckled, flipping the page of her magazine.

"I'm sorry Angela, you're the one that pointed him out in the first place. I was merely doing a scientific study." She glanced back up at the man, but he was reading a newspaper and most of his features were hidden behind the sports section.

"I'd like to do a scientific study on him. I hope there are bunches of him on the cruise." Brennan smiled at her friend's lust and zeal for life, and with another quick glance up, she went back to reading her book.

They boarded the plane about twenty minutes later. Angela had the window seat on the left side of the plane, with Brennan sitting next to her. As the plane boarded, Brennan couldn't help but watch the people that went by. They were in row five, so most of the passengers had boarded before them, but several stragglers came past. Brennan leaned back in her seat, content to relax for the two hour flight to Miami. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh, which was interrupted when Angela elbowed her in the ribs.

"Ah, Ang, what?" She turned to her friend, and Brennan looked in the direction that Angela was looking. That same mystery man was sitting in the window seat directly across the aisle from them. He glanced over at the women and gave them a small smile, his cheeks pinking just a bit. Angela returned it eagerly, but Brennan was stuck in his warm brown eyes, and when they came to rest of her face, he caught her gaze and kept it for a moment. Brennan didn't know what he was trying to say, but a lot was conveyed in that look. Finally realizing she was staring again, she couldn't help the flush that rose up her neck to her cheeks and finally she looked away.

Two old ladies boarded and took the seats next to the man, and they made it hard to see him. Occasionally Brennan glanced over, but all she could see were his hands and legs. Not really losing interest, but not able to pay attention to him anymore, Brennan and Angela began talking about what excursions the might want to try at their different ports of call.

The flight went by quickly and before they knew it, they were descending into the Miami International Airport. The skies were a lovely blue with fluffy white clouds here and there. Brennan could practically feel the warm air on her skin and smell the salty air.

"Oh, sweetie, look! Palm trees." Brennan looked across her friend to see a line of palm trees on the outer perimeter of the airport. "It should be illegal to live in a state without palm trees. Seriously." Angela looked longingly out the window and Brennan couldn't help but smile. She was looking forward to this vacation more and more with every moment.

Once the plane touched down Brennan and Angela got their carry-on bags out of the overhead and waited to get off. The two ladies across from them got off, chattering away about their next flight. Brennan was going to wait for the man to go down the aisle, but he grinned at her, and finally spoke.

"Ladies first." He motioned with his hand, and with a grin, Brennan and Angela left their seats and disembarked the plane.

Brennan felt a small shiver go down her back as she replayed his words. His voice was warm and a hint of a rough edge. With just those two words a fire was set in her belly. She couldn't shake it, and even as she and Angela climbed into a taxi to take them to the port, she couldn't get those warm brown eyes out of her mind.

They had to wait for almost two hours before they could board the ship. Angela had explained that the cruise turnover was so fast, that the rooms were still being cleaned from the last group, and food had to be prepared and fuel loaded, etc. for them. Brennan nodded, watching out the large glass windows as crews of people moved back and forth across the docks, hooking up hoses and cranes to the ship. Angela had pulled out a sketch pad and was drawing a caricature of a man and woman that sat down several rows from them in the large waiting area to board the ship. Brennan glanced down at the art in progress and couldn't help a chuckled that tickled her throat. Though Angela could easily have drawn them true to life, she drew the bald man with an extra large head, and the woman with an extra large nose and teeth. "Ang, that drawing is very funny, but strangely accurate." Angela looked up and glanced at the couple once again, then back to her friend.

"Scary, huh?" Angela did a bit more drawing, adding emphasis and shadows, then flipped the book closed. "Damn I wish they'd hurry up. I could seriously use a drink with a pretty umbrella sticking out of it." Angela looked at her watch, then out the window.

Brennan leaned back in her seat, not quite in the mood to read any of her articles. She scanned the room briefly, wondering if the man from the plane was here. Chances were about one in six hundred and seventy nine, based on the number of connecting flights from the airport, also other cruises, vacation or destinations in the area, so she knew there was little to no chance that she'd ever see him again. However, it didn't keep her from looking around every now and again.

"Attention: Passengers on the Carnival Triumph, we are now ready to board. Anyone with Platinum Boarding status please make your way down the hallway and onto the ship." Brennan sat up a bit, glad that the process was finally moving. Ten minutes later, their group was called to board.

Another ten minutes later, and Brennan and Angela each had a pink drink with pineapple wedges and umbrellas sticking out of them, and their first charge to their cruise account. They still didn't have access to their rooms, but it didn't matter, since the action was up on deck.

The air was hot and the breeze warm, and they found two lounge chairs on the top pool deck, and were watching as more and more people boarded the ship. "Ah, Bren, is this the life or what?" Angela took a sip of her drink.

"Yes, Angela, this is life. There is no question, because we are both alive right now." Brennan took a sip of her own drink, tasting rum, pineapple juice, orange juice, cranberry juice and probably several other alcohols she had never mixed together before.

"That's not what I mean, sweetie. I mean, just look around you." She stood up and looked over the edge of the ship. "The sky is absolutely gorgeous. We are surrounded by blue water and palm trees and gorgeous people. Everyone around us is happy. We have no responsibilities; no worries. This is the time of our lives to just enjoy." She turned back to her friend and held out her hand. Brennan took it and stood up, meeting her best friend at the railing. Angela pulled her into a hug. "I'm so glad we're here together, sweetie."

"I am too Angela." She pulled back to look at her friend. Angela's face was glowing, and Brennan didn't know if it was from the vacation or the alcohol. Probably both, but she couldn't help the smile that played at her lips. "I really am, Ang." They linked arms, and stood at the railing, watching as jet skis glided across the ocean's surface.

Just then they felt a slight vibration indicating that the engines had started. The large 'whale tail' smokestack let out a plume of oily black smoke and the shuddering grew a bit stronger. Brennan looked down at the water to see that they were indeed pushing away from the port. Water and sand were churning beneath them, and a rush of excitement shot through her. It felt silly, and she didn't mention it to her friend, but she felt like a child again, stepping out into the unknown, experiencing adventure for the first time.

"Come on, sweetie, I'm starving. Let's see if they've started serving lunch yet." The two friends took one last look over the railing of the ship, then turned and made their way towards the large restaurant and lunch buffet.


	2. Saturday Night

The evening progressed quickly, and before they knew it they were dressed up and heading to the dance club on the ship. Brennan had thought the black tank top she brought had been properly attractive, but Angela immediately stuffed it back in her suitcase. "Oh, no sweetie, I have something for you." And with a smile on her face, Angela gussied Brennan up until they were both ready to go.

Angela wore a gold shimmery halter top and a black mini skirt with matching heels. Her eye make-up was glittery and her cheeks held a rosy glow. She carried a small black clutch with lip gloss, her room card and a condom. She walked confidently down the hallway towards the elevator.

Brennan carried herself similarly in the ice blue tube top dress that Angela had lent her. It was skin tight and started just above her breasts, smoothing along her body and ending at mid thigh. She wore black heels as well. Angela had done her eye make-up, a smoky, shimmery grayish blue. It made her eyes pop. Her hair was down, styled with several sexy curls around her face.

"Bren, you are smokin' hot in that dress." She grinned at her friend as they stepped in the elevator.

"Thank you, Angela." She was excited to just go have fun, dance to the music, have a drink or two, and enjoy spending time with her friend. "You look good as well." The elevator opened two floors below and several people got on. A couple of the men made eyes at Angela and Brennan, and Angela was quick to return them. Brennan grinned at one of them, but didn't play into it too much. She wasn't looking for male companionship yet.

They heard the beat of the music from the club as soon as they exited the elevator car. Brennan could barely hear her heels clicking on the polished tile floor as she and Angela made their way down the walkway. "Let's grab a drink first; survey the territory," Angela spoke and took Brennan's hand. Brennan nodded and followed her friend towards the bar.

Several men actually whistled when they entered the club, and Angela beamed. Brennan was more interested in getting a drink first, before pursuing anything or anyone.

The pulsing beat of the techno music was reverberating in Brennan's chest, and she loved it. It felt so primal, it was easy to find the pulse of the music and move to it. The two margaritas she had already had also helped her lower her inhibitions. She closed her eyes, arms in the air, and moved to the beat. She felt her hair glide back and forth around her face as she moved and turned. She felt Angela next to her, gyrating with a man with dark hair and striking green eyes. She was happy for her friend, but just a little jealous. Brennan didn't mind dancing alone, but not a single man approached her, and she couldn't understand why. She was a beautiful singe woman in a room full of potential sexual partners.

The beat of the music changed to a slower tempo and Angela's arms immediately came around the man she danced with and he pulled her close. Brennan moved off the dance floor towards the bar. She was suddenly very thirsty. She ordered a water, and once she took several swallows she decided to go for a walk, knowing Angela wouldn't need her companionship any time soon.

So far she and Angela had only seen the sun deck, their state room and their dining room. She followed the hallway away from the club, heading towards the shopping area and casino.

She walked through the small internet café and thought briefly of checking her work email. She shrugged off the idea, knowing how furious Angela would be.

As she turned the corner the soft sound of jazzy piano came floating towards her. Her curiosity piqued, she followed the sound as it got louder and found herself in a dimly lit piano bar. There were only about half a dozen people in here and she easily found a table along the window, close to the piano. Though the sky was black, the stars glittered brightly, and she could see lights from several other vessels off in the distance.

The man at the piano was playing a Frank Sinatra song, and though she couldn't remember the name of it, it soothed her nerves and she was glad that she left the dance club. She sipped her water, listening as Frank Sinatra turned to Dean Martin, and before she knew it her foot was tapping gently to the music.

There was a couple in their seventies dancing to the music, holding each other close, and Brennan watched them sway to the melody. Though she did not believe in long term relationships, she could understand the appeal that some people found in them. She watched as the old man cradled the woman to him, holding her hand lovingly in his. She couldn't help but smile.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Brennan was drawn out of her reverie by an all too familiar voice. She had been playing it over and over in her head all day. She glanced up to see the man from the airport, from her plane standing over her, a grin on his face and desire in his eyes.

He wore a black button up shirt with the top several buttons undone. She could see a hint of his tanned chest, and her heart picked up. He wore dark slacks and shiny black shoes. His sleeves were rolled up to just below his elbows and his hair was gelled and messy. He was the epitome of sexy.

"I'd love one. A margarita please." She knew that she didn't need another one, but she was very eager to spend more time with this man. He nodded and walked over to the bar, coming back several minutes later with one margarita and a glass of what looked like scotch. He set the drink down in front of her, then sat down across from her in the dark bar.

He twirled his glass around, just watching her for a moment. She watched him as well, her eyes moving from his strong hands, up his tanned arms to his strong chest. "What is your name?" He spoke the words and a shiver went through her whole body.

She would normally say 'Dr. Temperance Brennan' but she knew that would lead to more questions, and the mystery surrounding this man was kind of exciting. "Temperance." She took a sip of her margarita, loving the burn of the tequila as she swallowed. "You?"

"Seeley." He took a sip of his scotch, watching her fierce blue eyes.

"Interesting name."

"You too."

Brennan gave him a sly grin. "I would normally ask where you're from and what you do, but I kind of like the not knowing. Is that alright with you?"

He grinned back. "Absolutely." He took another sip of his drink. "Where is your friend?"

"Oh, Angela…she's in the dance club with a guy she met. That was one of the main reasons she wanted to come on this trip."

"Why did you come on this trip?" He took another sip of his drink, finishing it off and setting the glass down on the table.

"To get away from work, primarily. Also to spend some time with Angela."

"I bet being a nurse can be a stressful job." His voice was a whisper in the quiet lounge, but she could easily hear him over the soft piano.

"I never said I was a nurse." She looked at him quizzically, but he cut off her next statement.

"But you look like you could be a nurse. You have kind eyes, but I'm sure you're brilliant too. You thought about being a doctor, but you wanted to spend more time with patients than being a doctor would allow. I bed you work at a hospital, a really busy one, but you're the best nurse there." He reached out a hand and brushed it along hers. She felt a jolt of electricity shoot up her arm. "I bet you're a surgical nurse. You have lovely hands." He stroked it again. "Skilled hands." He looked back up to her face to see her eyes had darkened with desire.

She pulled away from his grasp and took another, fairly large sip of her margarita. "Well you must be taking time off from…teaching." She didn't really understand the whole 'role-playing' thing, but she thought she'd give it a try. "I bet you teach…fourth grade. I can tell that you are good with children." A smile played across his lips.

"How can you tell that?" A waiter came by and collected his empty glass.

"You have kind eyes. I can tell that you're very passionate about your job." She _could_ tell that he had kind eyes, and imagined that he _was_ passionate about his job, whatever that really may be. There was something about him that exuded that. "You must miss all those kids. I bet they miss you." He grinned, leaning back in his seat. The movement pulled his shirt taught and she could see a bit more of that gorgeous chest of his. She fought the urge to reach out and touch him.

"Well, yeah, they're great, but you know, fourth grade is a tough year…you know, multiplication and everything." She chuckled, finishing the last of her drink and setting the glass at the edge of the table.

"Do you want to dance?" His tone was warm and dark and her eyes darted from her empty glass to his face, and he reached out a hand tentatively towards her. "Dance with me." She didn't speak, but slid her hand gently into his and together they made their way to the dance floor.

Brennan didn't recognize the song, but the slow melody was perfect to dance to. Seeley pulled her close, cradling her body to his. Her right hand slid easily under his arm and up his back, her palm resting on the bottom of his shoulder blade. He took her other hand in his, holding it close to his heart, which she could feel pulsing under his shirt. His other hand came to rest at the small of her back and together they began to sway to the music.

"You're a very good dancer, Temperance." He whispered the words into her hair and she felt goose bumps erupt on both arms.

"You as well, Seeley." She fit perfectly in his arms and against his body, which was very warm and inviting. This would be a very interesting conquest, but she wasn't ready to give in just yet. This man was intriguing, and different than many of the men she'd met before.

They danced together through three more songs, and after the third, the pianist stood up and thanked everyone for listening. Brennan glanced at her watch to see that it was almost two in the morning. Either Angela was sitting in their state room wondering where in the hell she was, or she was sleeping in 'what's his name's' state room and they would meet up some time before docking in the Bahamas tomorrow. Either way, she decided, she needed to call it a night. She applauded gently with the others in the piano bar, then turned back to Seeley.

"Thank you for a lovely evening, Seeley, but I'm afraid I'm quite tired." She stood up on tiptoe and pressed her lips gently to his. His response was gentle, he brought a hand up to the small of her back, holding her in place, not pulling her towards him, but not letting her go. She applied light pressure to his mouth and heard the softest of moans when she slowly backed away. "Perhaps I'll see you on the island tomorrow." She turned to leave, but didn't miss his response as she exited the music lounge.

"Count on it."


	3. Sunday

**Sunday**

Brennan awoke to the sound of their room door opening. Angela entered bleary eyed, her eye make-up smudged and her skirt on crooked. Brennan gave her a questioning look.

"Sweetie, I don't want to talk about it." She went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Brennan glanced at her watch on the small nightstand between the two beds and saw that it was nearly five in the morning. She lay back down, closed her eyes and immediately saw the same thing she'd seen in her dreams of a few minutes ago; those warm brown eyes boring into hers. In the silence of the room she could almost hear his voice as he spoke to her across the table.

Her mind drifted over to Angela, who was still in the bathroom, and she wondered if she should ask her about her time with…well, she didn't know his name. Just then, Angela came out of the bathroom, changed into a t-shirt and boxer shorts, her face absent of make-up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." She lay down in her own bed, which was against the far wall of the room; Brennan's lie on the side wall, with the night stand between them in the corner. Their faces were close together.

"It's alright Ang. Is everything okay?" Brennan turned over onto her stomach so she could talk to her friend. Angela lay on her back staring up at the ceiling. She wasn't crying, but Brennan could definitely hear a sadness of her voice.

"No." She pulled the bed sheet up her body, resting her hands on her chest. "Turns out hottie is married."

"Oh, Angela, I'm sorry. How did you find out?" Brennan got up to get a drink from the bottled water she had on the small dresser in the room.

"He wanted to come back here to fool around, but I figured you might be here, since I didn't see you leave the club. I told him we'd have to go back to his room, but he said that wouldn't work either. When I asked him why, he said because his wife had been watching the _children_ all day as was sleeping, and he didn't want to wake her up!" Angela finished the sentence with biting anger and Brennan got up and sat down on her bed.

"Ang, I'm sorry." She handed the bottle to Angela who took an appreciative sip, then set it on the night stand.

"It's alright, I'm more mad at myself for not picking up the desperate married-man vibe." Her soft brown eyes looked tired but happier now that she was in the company of her friend.

"There is a married vibe?" Brennan's eyebrows flew up, highly doubting her friend.

"Oh, yeah, you know, overly anxious, overly comfortable, too eager. "

"No, I don't know, but I'll take your word for it." Brennan smiled down at Angela, then went back to her own bed to lay down, still facing her friend. She pulled the pillow up under her head, enjoying the rocking of the large vessel as it traveled closer to the Bahamas. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Oh yeah, you know me. Tomorrow's a new day." They lay quiet in the semi darkness for a moment, then Angela spoke again. "So where did you go when you left the club?"

"I decided to go for a walk and ended up in a small piano bar." Brennan thought back to her evening, meeting Seeley, sharing a drink and several dances with him. "You'll never believe who I met."

"Who?" She could hear Angela's voice change to total gossip girl in the blink of an eye. "Somebody famous?"

"No. That man you pointed out in the airport. He's on our cruise ship." She couldn't help but smile.

"Oh. My. God. Sweetie!" Angela sat up. "How did you find him?"

"I didn't. He found me. I was listening to the music when he came in and asked to buy me a drink."

"And?" Angela was full of anticipation, and Brennan tried hard to suppress a chuckle.

"And nothing. He bought me a drink. We talked, we danced and then I came back here."

"Bren! Why didn't you bring him back here? What does he do? Where is he from?"

"Ang! That's a lot of questions. I don't know what he does or where he's from. I didn't bring him back here because…" She didn't know how to put it. "The anonymity is very sexually appealing."

"Well at least one of us has a conquest."

"Oh, Ang, we're going to the Bahamas tomorrow, or rather in a few hours, and there will be a whole new group of men for you to find."

"You're right, Bren." She reached out a hand in the dark and Brennan took it. "Thanks for being such a good friend."

"You're welcome Ang." She gave her hand a squeeze, then let it go, curling up on her bed, the ship lulling her back to sleep.

Brennan woke up again around seven and was awake enough to get up. After a quick shower she came out of the bathroom with her favorite bathing suit on. Angela had helped her pick it out. It was a black bandeau top with pale blue polka dots with matching boy short bottoms. She threw on a white skirt and blue tank top and was ready to go. She could tell that the ship had stopped moving, and she was eager to get out to the island. Angela rolled out of bed around eight thirty, and Brennan was leaning against her pillows reading an article she'd brought with her.

Angela gave Brennan a grin, and though she was groggy eyed, Brenna could tell that after a cup of coffee and some sunscreen she would be good as new and ready to go. She shuffled into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and changed into her own bathing suit; a zebra striped monokini. She pulled on a pair of jean shorts and slipped into her flip flops.

They made small talk as they headed towards the dining room for breakfast. As soon as they entered their dining facility, Brennan scanned the faces for Seeley. She didn't see him, and instead followed Angela and their waiter to a small table towards the back of the large dining hall, next to a huge wall of windows. They had an excellent view of Half Moon Cay. "Oh, sweetie look, there are already tenders taking people to the island." Angela picked up the menu and scanned it quickly. "Oh, I'm so excited to get down there and get a fruity drink!"

Brennan grinned at her friend as she ordered coffee and orange juice. Brennan's stomach rumbled and she ordered a bagel with cream cheese and coffee as well. They chatted and ate and drank their coffee. Brennan kept watching for Seeley, and Angela couldn't keep the grin off her face. She was happy for her friend.

Just over an hour later Angela and Brennan sat in the back of a tender, taking them through crystal clear blue water towards Half Moon Cay. Angela held Brennan's hand, squeezing it excitedly as the boat pulled into a small channel next to an old wooden dock.

There was white sand as far as Brennan could see, and many people meandered lazily down the sidewalk that led through to the rest of the island. The boat slowed as it reached an empty white painted old wooden gangplank and dock. Angela pushed her sunglasses up her nose and turned to Brennan. "Isn't it adorable?" Brennan looked over the island. She guessed it to be about fifty acres of habitable island. She could see dense forests off in the distance, but this area was cultivated for tourists. Brennan could see an archway that led to the main square of the island, and several groups of people were already walking under it. She glanced around briefly for Seeley, but upon not seeing him, she decided that she'd let him come and find her. She hoped secretly to herself that he would.

"It's very lovely here. The weather seems to be cooperating with us as well. I'm sure we'll both have a sufficient amount of fun." Brennan stood up along with the others on the small vessel, missing the eye roll that Angela gave her.

"Come on, sweetie, let's go see what there is to see."

The two women walked under the large cement poured archway that led to the rest of the island. Angela took off her flip flops as soon as they left the boat, letting the warm white sand caress the bottoms of her feet. Brennan looked up at the gateway, painted a bright goldenrod that seemed to turn almost gold in the sun. There was a navy blue placard on the top and in white letters the words 'Fort San Salvador' were painted. Palm trees lined the sand covered pavement, and the fronds gently swayed in the breeze coming off of the Caribbean Sea.

Beyond the archway was the small 'town' square. Small tourist and gift shops surrounded the perimeter, and in the center, a M*A*S*H like sign shone in bright tropical colors; listing directions and mileage to destinations around the world. Angela glanced around, and Brennan knew she was taking it all it as only an artist could. Angela headed towards a small stand where several women were braiding hair for two dollars a braid. Brennan had no desire to get her hair braided, so she told Angela she'd save her a lounge chair on the beach.

Brennan pushed her sunglasses up, using it as a makeshift headband to keep her stray locks out of her face. She glanced back at the signpost again. Seattle was listed as 2980 miles away, Grand Turk at 492 miles. However, the 'I Wish I Could Stay Here Forever' Beach Bar was listed as only 497 feet away, so Brennan decided to head in that direction.

The beach bar was quaint, and very small. Four servers bustled around inside a thatched roofed little hut with a small wooden half wall all the way around it. She got in line behind about two dozen people, waiting to get a cocktail.

"They don't have margaritas, so I hope a pina colada is alright." Brennan turned around to see Seeley standing behind her, a pina colada in one hand and a local bottled beer in the other. He wore a plain white t-shirt and black swim trunks. A tiny golden chain hung around his neck with St. Christopher looking back at her. Her eyes lingered on it for just a moment before meeting his eyes; even through his dark sunglasses she could feel the warmth.

"I would actually rather have a beer." She raised her eyebrows, seeing if he'd take the bait. With a small cock of the head she grinned as he held up the bottle to her. He couldn't help but grin. He could tell immediately that she would be a challenge, and he couldn't wait.

"Here you are, Temperance." He took a sip of the colada then glanced at the stairs that led down to the beach. "Care to join me for a stroll down the beach?" Brennan pulled her sunglasses back down.

"That would be nice." And together they headed down the stairs and onto the beach.

Brennan deposited her bag and sandals next to a lounge chair near the stairs to the bar, hoping that Angela would see them and know that she would be back. Booth helped her pull two more chairs together, and pulled off his shirt, tossing it on one in a way to save their seats. Brennan grinned to herself at his consideration for her friend. She took another sip of her beer, glancing briefly at his muscular chest and abs, then started walking towards the water. She could tell that Seeley was right on her heels.

"So, do you live in the D.C. area?" Booth spoke over the sounds of soft waves breaking over the choral ocean bottom. He walked in the surf taking another sip of the colada.

Brennan wasn't sure what to say. Should she lie? She didn't want to, but she didn't want to get too specific either. She enjoyed the mystery. "Why would you ask if I'm from Washington D.C.?"

"Well, our plane left from D.C. so it seems logical to assume that maybe you're from D.C." He grinned at her and she couldn't help but return it.

"That is extremely logical."

"But you're not going to answer me, are you?"

Brennan just gave a sly smile and kept walking, and Seeley seemed to be okay with that.

"So, your friend Angela, what does she do? Is she a nurse too?" Brennan chuckled, not realizing how much it turned Booth on. It was a sultry sound and he wanted to hear it again…and again.

"She's an artist, actually." Booth's eyebrows went up.

"Really? So what made you two decide to go on a cruise?" His feet sunk into the wet sand, making their heights nearly identical.

"Angela loves to travel, and she wanted the two of us to go on a vacation together. We pondered resorts, cruises or overseas trips, but both decided on this trip." She glanced up at him, watching a drip of sweat run down his temple to his jaw. She had a sudden urge to touch him. Tentatively she slid her arm through his, but before he could speak, she did. "What about you? What makes a teacher go on a vacation by himself?"

"Eh, just got a promotion at work. This is a little congratulations present for myself."

"Teachers get promotions?" She could tell that was a slip of his tongue, but she saved him and spoke again, "Doesn't your wife miss you?"

He gave a rueful laugh that she made sure to file away for examination later. "No, I'm not married." He glanced down at her arm locked in his and grinned. "What about you? Married to some rich doctor?" Brennan chuckled.

"No."

"Good."

They reached the end of the property that the cruise line owned, and turned around to head back to their lounge chairs. As they turned Brennan let go of his arm momentarily, and before she could react, Booth took her hand in his. Her heart fluttered and she wasn't sure what she was reacting to; the warm feeling of his hand in hers or the fact that no man had ever treated her like this before. But, she thought to herself, she'd never let a man treat her like this before. Fulfilling biological urges was the extent of her relationships with men. She wasn't sure why this was so different, but she liked it, and decided to let it unfold.

When they arrived back at their lounge chairs, Angela was there, lying on her stomach with her head turned, talking to a man that lay on his back next to her. He had blond hair down to his shoulders, was very tan, and his arms were covered in tattoos. Brennan approached with a smile on her face. Apparently Angela's sadness from last night was gone.

"Ang, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Brennan's tone was playful, and Angela flipped over, a smile on her face as she glanced between Brennan and Seeley. Her eyes flashed down to her friend's hand that was currently laced with his.

"Sure, as long as you introduce me to yours…" Angela pushed her sunglasses up to rest on the top of her head. Brennan took the seat on the other side of her friend, and Booth pulled up another one, placing it a bit closer to Brennan's than the rest. "This is Pierce. He is on our cruise, and is a banker from France." He turned, nodding towards Brennan and Booth, a polite grin on his face.

" 'Tis a pleasure to meet you. Angela speaks very highly of you." His accent was thick French, but his English was perfect.

"You as well, Pierce," Brennan spoke, watching Angela eye the man on the other side of her friend. "Ang, Pierce, this is Seeley. He's a teacher from the states." Angela reached over her friend to take Seeley's hand. He shook it with his own grin.

"Nice to finally have a name to go with the face." Angela crooned at him and he grinned, setting Brennan's blood on fire. Though Brennan barely knew this man, she felt pride at the fact that he was next to her. Pierre was very good looking, but in a GQ kind of way. Seeley was all man, built like one and carried himself like one. She believed that in bed, he would be one hundred percent man. A thrill went through her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Angela. Temperance here has had nothing but good things to say about you." Booth leaned over Brennan as well to shake Angela's hand, and when he lay back down, he let his arm brush against Brennan's. He didn't miss the shiver that went through her.

"We should have dinner together tonight." It was Angela who spoke, turning over to lie on her back. "We could all get to know each other." She glanced down at Pierce who nodded, smiling at the woman next to him. She turned then to Brennan and Booth. "What do you think? It's one of the two formal dinners, and it would be nice to get dressed up for the evening…" Brennan turned to look at Seeley, and he grinned back.

"That sounds nice Angela. Temperance, would you accompany me to dinner tonight?" His warm brown eyes grabbed and held her blue ones. She saw so much promise there.

"I would be agreeable to that." She grinned at him, seeing his irises grow perceptibly darker, and a tingling feeling pooled in her stomach.

The four of them made idle chitchat, ordering more drinks when a waiter came by. Pierce was extremely friendly, and Brennan was happy that Angela had chosen a better man this time around. Angela laughed when Seeley told a joke that Brennan didn't get. He gave her a quizzical look, but then lay back down on his back, letting the sun darken his already tan chest. Brennan couldn't believe how relaxed and calm she was with the excitement of the coming events of the week. Before she knew it, the sun had moved across the trees behind them, casting them in a shadow that chilled their suntanned bodies. The four new friends made their way among the masses of people to catch the last several water taxis back to the cruise ship. They parted ways in the elevator, with plans to meet up outside the dining room at seven pm. Angela kissed Pierce flush on the lips before he left, and when they reached Booth's floor, Booth brushed a kiss across Brennan's cheek and bade them farewell.

The fiery sun was just starting its descent towards the horizon when Angela and Brennan left their room and headed towards the elevator. They looked absolutely stunning. Angela wore her hair in a messy bun with locks of hair hanging curly around her face. She sported a dark chocolate colored dress, v-cut at the neck with capped sleeves. The material was slippery and had a tinge of shimmer. The sparkles made her eyes pop behind smokey eye makeup. Brennan stepped out behind her friend looking equally ravishing. She wore her hair in a low ponytail, several shorter strands tucked behind her ears. She wore small black pearl earrings and a silver cuff bracelet. Her dress was the same shade of blue as her eyes and hung in waves just above her knees. Spaghetti straps wrapped over her shoulders, and silver strappy flats adorned her feet. Angela had bought her the dress as a late birthday present before their cruise. The two women walked smiling towards the elevator and took it three stories down to the dining room.

Booth got there nearly ten minutes early, to make sure he didn't miss Temperance. He'd never met another woman like her, and despite what he left back in D.C., his mood had lifted exponentially since meeting her. Every time the elevator opened he perked his head up, but each time it wasn't her. He adored Angela for her spirit and zest for life. She had an amazing laugh and her smile was absolutely contagious. But there was an indefinable quality about Temperance that was absolutely mesmerizing. He didn't know if it was the way her hand felt warm in his, or the way her eyes darkened right after he kissed her. It might be her laugh or the way she didn't laugh at his jokes, but he was falling for her, harder than he had fallen for anyone…ever.

Pierce arrived shortly after Booth, his long hair pulled back into a sleek ponytail. They talked briefly until they heard the elevator ding, and the two women they waited for stepped out. Booth barely saw Angela step towards Pierce as he watched Temperance walk towards him. She was completely dazzling, and it took him a moment to remember to walk towards her. "Temperance." She reached up, a smile on her face, kissing his left cheek, then his right.

"Good evening, Seeley." They walked towards where Angela and Pierce were having a hot and heavy moment. "You're looking very handsome." She grinned up at her date, and he glanced down at her.

"I could say the same about you." He offered his arm. "Shall we?" She slid her arm into his and together the four of them walked into the dining room.


End file.
